Pretty Girl
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Alex is suffering while Justin confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out, you can never get him out of your head. Jalex. Slight Mason and Juliet bashing. Songfic. Oneshot. Slight suggestive material.


**A/N: Another one shot. I was just listening to this song and thought it fit this pairing and others perfectly. I've added multiple pairings to this so I want you guys to give me your opinion about how I portrayed all of them. Also, tell me which pairing you think fits this song better! Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult.**

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him outta your head And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him outta your head_

'Maybe dating Mason was a mistake.' thought Alex Russo as she packed up all of her belongings. Just as her older brother had told her to. Yes, she was running back to her family. Why? Because once again, Mason had shown a violent streak. He'd never hit Alex, he'd never do that, but he threw things. He'd actually attempted to hit her several times, each time Alex had used her magic to stop him, knock him out, or erase his memory all together. Not only that, but Mason had had an affair with none other than Juliet. So Alex is doing what she does best. She runs.

'What did I do wrong? What doesn't he see in me?' Alex thought. She zipped up her suitcase and pulled it after her, down the hall and toward the front door. The door Mason would be coming into any minute with an apology. It never failed. And Alex would always run back to him. Why? Because she had no one else who would love her. Mason seemed to be the only one who would take everything she dished out. Well, not the only person. There was Justin Russo, her older brother, but she needed to forget everything that had transpired between them 2 years ago. This was now.

'It's now or never, Alex.' She thought while opening the door. She took one last glimpse of her past, saying goodbye to all the memories it held and Mason along with it. She closed the door lightly and turned toward the future.

OoOoOoOo

_Its the way that he makes you feel its the way that he kisses you its the way that he makes you fall in love _

'If Juliet doesn't get here soon, I don't think I'll have the nerve to say it.' thought Justin Russo. Justin was outside of the apartment him and Juliet shared. In his palm, he held a key and a thin golden band. 'Am I doing the right thing? What would Mom and Dad think?' he thought.

"Justin!" Cheered the blonde that plagued his thoughts. Well, someone else did too, but he really didn't want to think about her. The brunette who was making him do this. The one that could make his heart melt. No, he really did not want to think about her and what led up to this. Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Justin smiled softly and kissed her back. When they pulled apart, he offered another gentle smile.

"Can we go inside and talk?" Justin asked, slipping the ring into his pocket un-noticed. Juliet nodded and moved to unlock the door. Justin watched her enter the apartment and slip off her coat before entering himself. Justin left his coat on and gestured to the couch. Juliet sat down next to Justin and smiled at him lovingly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Juliet asked. Justin took a deep breath before pulling out the ring. Juliet looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I love you, Juliet. I really do. But, some things have come up and I just don't think I can do this anymore." Justin rushed. Juliet was wide eyed and a bit angry. Never a good sign. She squinted at him suspiciously.

"Are you breaking up with me? You want a divorce?" She hissed. Justin nodded slowly. Juliet glared at Justin before shooting up out of her seat to tower over him. "_You're_ breaking up with _me_? You can't break up with me! I'm your soul mate, we're supposed to be together!" Justin shook his head and sighed.

"That's what I thought, Juliet. Until you cheated on me and lied in my face about it." Justin groaned. Juliet was taken back by his comment. "Yeah, I know about your little affair with Mason."

"How could you-" Juliet started in a innocent voice. And she was so not good at playing innocent.

"Save it, Juliet! I don't want to hear it! Actually, I should thank you. Alex's finally dumping that loser. So thank you, Juliet. I'm done." Justin said with finality. Juliet had tears in her eyes, but Justin knew they were fake. Deep down, Juliet just wanted a guy to be there for her, which Justin had been, but she also wanted a thrill, which Mason gave her.

Justin stood up and made his way for the door. As he looked behind him, he said goodbye to the past and slammed the door behind him. 'Hello, future.' Justin thought.

OoOoOo

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_

Alex Russo walked down Waverly Place with a suitcase in tow. Yes, she looked very out of place. With an elegant light blue sun dress and much more expensive accessories than she grew up with. Gucci sunglasses, a channel purse and necklace, with dangling diamond earrings. Truly a rare sight around the old sandwich shop her parents owned. People with as much money as Mason had just didn't go there. Truthfully, Alex didn't like her new look, she preferred skinny jeans, skirts, band tees, and her ugg boots. But Mason had changed her appearance to match his lifestyle.

As Alex pushed open the sandwich shop doors, she looked around and tried to spot someone familiar. Anyone to make her feel less alone. Then she saw Max Russo, her younger brother. Max hadn't spotted her yet and was serving a table food. Max and Justin had lost the competition to Alex and were forced to work human jobs, but Max seemed to be doing okay. Alex sat down in a nearby booth and watched Max come over.

"What can I gettcha?" Max asked. Alex smiled up at her younger brother.

"A hot chocolate with whipped cream on the bottom with extra chocolate." Alex said. Max wrote it down and glanced at her once more.

"You look just like someone I used to know. You order the same exact thing she used to, too." Max wondered out loud. Alex laughed and removed her sunglasses, revealing her deep brown eyes. "It is you! Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted something to eat." Alex joked. Max slid into the booth next to her and was prepared to launch into a round of questions.

"What happened? Why are you here? Where's Mason?" Max asked. Alex sighed sadly and rested her chin in her left hand.

"Mason and I ran into some problems, you could say. I just couldn't handle it anymore, so I left." Alex said, trying to avoid the part where Mason had had an affair and had almost turned abusive. Not to mention the cuts she had from the glass vase he had thrown at the wall. Or the bruises she had from his vise like grip when he yelled at her.

"Really? Well, where are you staying?" Max asked, sympathy filling the younger siblings eyes. No, he was no longer the oblivious child he once was.

"That's the thing, Max, I was hoping Mom and Dad would let me stay with them." Alex said. Max nodded and slid out of the booth.

"I'll ask them, do you still want your hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, and thanks, Max, I owe you one." Alex promised. Max chuckled before walking away.

OoOoOo

**One Week Later**

_And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him outta your head And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him outta your head_

"I hate hotels!" Justin grumbled. Zeke laughed and handed him a cup of coffee. Justin had been sleeping at a hotel not far from Zeke's home. Justin sipped his coffee and tried to plan out his day. First, he would go shopping for some new clothes. Second, he'd go visit his parents. Third, visit the women who's plaguing his dreams and thoughts. Alex Russo.

"You been thinking about Juliet?" Zeke asked when he saw his friend's troubled expression. Justin nodded. He hated lying to Zeke, but he wouldn't understand what he was going through. No one would. Justin had loved Juliet. He always had.

For the past two years, they'd been the perfect couple. No fights, no disagreements, no problems at all. But that might have been where everything went wrong. Even Alex said it herself.

"You and Juliet never fight. I mean, aren't you supposed to? Don't relationships take work, you know, give and take? If people fight, they understand each other better and their bettering their relationship. But you guys just don't."

Those words have come back to haunt him. They really didn't understand each other. Honestly, Justin still loved her. He wanted their relationship to work out. He wanted to have a family, grow old with one person, and die with someone.

"You ready to go?" Zeke asked. Justin sighed and pushed his worries to the back of his head. This wasn't about her anymore. This was about him and getting the one girl he hadn't been able to shake for the past 2 years. And longer.

OoOoOo

"Done! That should be enough for the next two weeks." Justin sighed. He set the bags down on his hotel bed before saying goodbye to Zeke. Justin laid out an outfit and headed to the bathroom. After his shower, he quickly got dressed and fixed his hair. He gelled his hair perfectly and shaved his face. Nothing was worse than looking bad after 2 years of not seeing someone.

Before heading out the door, he glanced at the dark leather jacket Alex had gotten him for his 20th birthday. Right before he had moved away. He hesitated, but grabbed the jacket and slipped out the door.

OoOoOo

"Alex." Justin whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. His sister was in a short skirt, a ratty Paramore tee (his Paramore t-shirt) and ugg boots. Not exactly what she looked like the last time he'd seen her. Not at all what Mason had made her into. This was the Alex he had grown up with. The Alex he loved and the one he hated at the worst times. She hadn't straightened her hair like Mason had liked, or wore any jewelry short of the necklace Justin had gotten her on her 17th birthday and a golden bracelet he'd given her for her 19th.

Her hair cascaded down her back in curls and her bangs framed her face in such a way that it made you want to reach out and touch her. Her eyes were filled with the same mischievous gleam and her smile was sly and flirtatious as always. This was Justin's Alex. The one that he'd fallen for. The one he still loves.

"Stop staring at my ass and help me." Alex laughed. Justin noticed she had spoken to him and helped her grab plates and cups off of a table. He'd hadn't been staring at her butt, but now that she'd mentioned it . . . . "Knock it off!" Alex warned. She had a smile on her face and had to force her eyes off of Justin. He wasn't bad to look at either.

"Mind not looking at me like that, Alex?" Justin joked. Alex wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him. They worked side by side until the shop closed. When Justin flipped the sign, Alex was already seated at one of the bar stools. Justin sat next to her and sighed.

"What brings you here? I though we were going to stay away from each other." Alex reminded him. Two years ago, on Alex's 20th birthday, he'd told her to stay away from her. That their relationship wouldn't work. That he didn't love her. All lies. Justin just didn't want to get hurt by her. He was scared that he was just a shiny new toy that Alex couldn't have. That that was why she wanted him. He was scared that she would tire of him and leave him heartbroken. So, he'd left her heartbroken instead.

_Pretty girl Pretty girl Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everthing pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get him outta your head_

"I can't do it anymore, Alex. All the lies, all the hurt, all the faking that I don't think about you every day, when you're all I ever think about! I can't lie to Juliet and say that I only love her! I can't! I love you, Alex. I'm in love with you. And I don't care how that sounds anymore. I just want all the lying to stop." Justin sighed. Alex was shocked at how openly Justin would admit it when anyone could hear him.

"So when you're ready, I should just drop everything? But when I admit it, you dump me and avoid me for two years." Alex growled. Hurt flashed in Justin's eyes, but he knew what Alex was saying was true. He'd been stupid for thinking Alex would just jump into a relationship after getting hurt.

"I'm hurt too, Alex. My wife cheated on me! He was just your boyfriend. It's not like he treated you all that well in the first place!" Justin argued, instantly regretting the words. Tears built up in Alex's eyes and she glared at him.

"It was my fault, Justin! Everything was. If I'd been prettier, or smarter, or more willing, maybe Mason wouldn't have cheated on me. Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn, he wouldn't throw things!" Alex defended. Tears flowed down her cheeks a and she couldn't hold back her sobs.

"Don't ever say that! You're beautiful, Alex! And if he can't accept you for who you are, he doesn't deserve you." Justin assured. He hugged his sister and comforted her.

_its the way that he makes you cry its the way that he's in your mind its the way that he makes you fall in love Its the way that he makes you feel its the way that he kisses you its the way that he makes you fall in love, love_

"I love you." Justin whispered into Alex's hair as she laid in his arms. They were now in Alex's room. Justin pulled the sheet over them and kissed the top of her forehead. Alex cracked her eye lids open slightly.

"You're such a nerd." She laughed. "But I love you anyway."

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

**Did you like it? Hate it? Needs improvement? Did you think this song fit Jalex? Malex? Justin/Juliet? I know I may have made the characters a little different, but this the way I needed them to be. I know I didn't have Mason appear in it, but I really don't like the guy. I like his character, but he's in between our favorite pairing, so you understand. **


End file.
